


Gay Grumps

by yevonscribbles



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yevonscribbles/pseuds/yevonscribbles
Summary: One shot of Bobby Catmull doing a podcast with a very confused Gideon Grey. Yes its a play on Game Grumps blame a certain Hyena in a sports bra on Tumblr





	Gay Grumps

“Welcome back to Catmull Stream! I am your host Bobby Catmull and joining me today is a very special guest, my amazing partner Gideon Grey! Say hi babe!” The cougar smiled as he talked into an expensive looking mic. His lean figure sitting comfortably in a loveseat in the spare bedroom that had become his recording studio. His set up had several computer monitors so he could be active with his viewers on the stream. Sitting next to the large cat was a pudgy fox who was both excited and nervous.

“Erm… Hi everybody! Ah am Gideon and I usually just cook…” The fox gave his boyfriend an awkward smile. The cat eagerly gave his partner a thumbs up. “Ah just want to thank all ya viewers for making Bobby so happy and successful, it means the world!”

“Awww thanks babe, looks like all the mammals in the chat are excited to see you! I talk about you all the time but this is your first time on the couch with me.” Bobby couldn’t contain his excitement with his tail whipping back and forth. “Now, love, I know you’re not the biggest gamer so I picked a fun platformer to get you started.” The cougar handed his boyfriend a square controller and started up one of the many consoles in front of the pair.

“Umm… what's a platformer?” Gideon asked with some confusion. He knew how important this was for Bobby and was getting nervous about making a fool of himself. The large cat let out a laugh and gave the fox a nuzzle.

“It’s better to learn by doing.” Bobby said with a grin. With that, the game was on and the pair was jumping around and smooshing mushroom people in all the game’s virtual glory. At first, the fox was really worried but the gamer cat encouraged his mate. Soon, the pair was laughing and enjoying their time. After a few hours, the pair decided to stop the stream for the night and make dinner.

“Thank you all for tuning in today! An extra special thank you to all of our donors today! Without you I would just be living off Gid’s kindness!” The large mammal was obviously tired but his excitement was obvious.

“Aw babe, ah love ya.” The fox gave the cougar a quick kiss. “Ah had a lot of fun, ya might have a recurring guest.” The pair laughed as they waved good-bye and closed out the steam. The fox helped his boyfriend out of the love seat with a few pops of his back. Once up, the larger mammal wrapped his arms around the smaller fox.

“Thank you for joining me Gid. I know you were nervous but I had a lot of fun and we got a lot of donors from this stream!” The cat nuzzled his boyfriend.  
“Ah don’t think we did so bad… Ah might have lost mah cool a few times but the viewers seemed to love it.” He enjoyed the feeling of being wrapped in the larger mammals arms. They had been dating for a few months and the larger cat had always begged the fox to game with him. Gideon always felt he would mess up too much but finally gave in to the cat’s wishes.

“Heck yeah they did!” Bobby said with some pride. “We might have to call ourselves the Gay Grumps or something!”

“Ah don’t think anyone would want to watch two people yelling at a game!” Gideon laughed and pulled away from the cougar. “Come on babe, lets go eat, ah am hungry!” The pair made their way to the kitchen. Bobby gave the fox’s rump a playful squeeze.

“Ah might be in the mood for something else you sexy fox.” Bobby said playfully.

“Yer horrible!” Gideon said with a blush. The fox smiled to himself, he had really enjoyed himself spending some quality time with the cougar. With the added bonus of some intimate times with the larger mammal. Maybe the fox could get used to being an internet celebrity.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to do a cute one shot inspired by a hyena and their dream casting of Bobby as Danny Sexbang from Game Grumps (which would be beyond amazing!) so please enjoy!


End file.
